thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These are the warning screens of Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment, RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video, Columbia TriStar Home Video/Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. 1978-1983; 1993 The details before the warning screen are "These films are sold for home use only. Any duplication, reproduction, public performance or commercial use is strictly prohibited." (especially all caps). The details have followed by the FBI warning screen, which looks similar to NTA Home Entertainment/Republic Pictures Home Video Warning Screen. The details (which say "These Films Are Sold For Home Use Only") and the FBI warning screen has also been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment for the Columbia Pictures eras, but instead, the FBI Warning Screen starts first and the details (which say "These Films Are Sold For Home Use Only") comes second. As seen on VHS such as Shamus (1973), The Deep (1977), Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger (1977), California Suite (1978), Midnight Express (1978), The Villain (1979), The Blue Lagoon (1980), Stir Crazy (1980), Union City (1980), Used Cars (1980), The Three Stooges: A Plumbing We Will Go (1993; especially the black and white version) and others. 1982-2004 These warning screens are from Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1982-1983), RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (1983-1991), Columbia TriStar Home Video (1991-2001) and Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment (2002-2005). 1982-1987 The details have said "These films are sold for home use only. Any duplication, reproduction, public performance or commercial use is strictly prohibited" (in most lowecase letters). As seen on VHS, such as Dr. Strangelove (1964; B&W version), Absence of Malice (1981), Annie (1982), Tootsie (1982), Christine (1983), Krull (1983) and others. 1982-1987 (Different Variant) Same as the 1982-87 detail, along with the FBI Warning Screen, but in prototype version. As seen on VHS, such as Funny Girl (1968), Easy Rider (1969), A Royal Pain in the A** (1984) and others. 1982-1984 The details (which says "These films are sold for home use only") fade to the FBI Warning Screen (early variant), which has also been used for GoodTimes Home Entertainment for Columbia Pictures eras. As seen on VHS, such as Dr. Strangelove (1964; B&W version), Annie (1982), Absence of Malice (1981), Tootsie (1982), Christine (1983) and others. 1984-2002 The details (which says "These films are sold for home use only") fade to the FBI Warning Screen (late variant) especially two versions of this FBI Warning Screen, which has also been used for Magic Window (children's version of RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video), Interglobal Video, VidMark Entertainment (now Lions Gate Home Entertainment), DulaStar Video, New Line Home Video/Entertainment (DulaStar and New Line are both now owned by Warner Home Video) and Epic Home Video (for the early 1990s) As seen on VHS, such as Ghostbusters (1984), St. Elmo's Fire (1985), Fright Night (1985), About Last Night... (1986), Stand By Me (1986), Critters (1986), La Bamba (1987), Leonard Part 6 (1987), The Seventh Sign (1988), Critters 2: The Main Course (1988), Willow (1988; from MGM), The Adventures of Milo and Otis (1989), Ghostbusters II (1989), Steel Magnolias (1989), Awakenings (1990), Loose Cannons (1990), My Girl (1991), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991), Suburban Commando (1991), Candyman (1992), A Few Good Men (1992), Thunderheart (1992), Groundhog Day (1993), Lost in Yonkers (1993), Cliffhanger (1993), Sleepless in Seattle (1993), Geronimo: An American Legend (1993), Last Action Hero (1993), My Girl 2 (1994), First Knight (1995), The Cable Guy (1996), The Craft (1996), Men in Black (1997), Godzilla (1998), The Mask of Zorro (1998), The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999), Bicentennial Man (1999), Baby Genuises (1999), The 6th Day (2000), Hollow Man (2000), Vertical Limit (2000), Joe Dirt (2001), Men in Black II (2002) and Spider Man (2002) and others. 2002-2004 The FBI warning screen is the same as the 1984 version but the FBI seal was colorized. As seen on VHS, such as Eight Crazy Nights (2002), XXX (2002), Anger Management (2003), Darkness Falls (2003), The Medallion (2003), National Security (2003), Secret Window (2004), Spider Man 2 (2004) and others. 1998-2004 The FBI warning screen is the same but the text is different and the FBI seal is colorized. As seen on DVD, such as Godzilla (1998), The Mask of Zorro (1998), Bicentennial Man (1999), Baby Genuises (1999), The 6th Day (2000), Hollow Man (2000), Vertical Limit (2000), Joe Dirt (2001), Men in Black II (2002) and Spider Man (2002), Eight Crazy Nights (2002), XXX (2002), Anger Management (2003), Darkness Falls (2003), The Medallion (2003), National Security (2003), Secret Window (2004), Spider Man 2 (2004) and others. 2004-2012 The FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen was from Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment and Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as 13 Going on 30 (2004), The Forgotten (2004), Are We There Yet? (2005), Boogeyman (2005), Zathura (2005), Talledega Nights: The Ballard of Ricky Bobby (2006), Are We Done Yet? (2007), Spider Man 3 (2007), Hancock (2008), 2012: The Movie (2009) and others. 2012-Present This is the Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Warning Screens. The first part was the details, which says "Piracy is not a victimless crime.", along with the "National Intelligence Property Rights Coordination Center" above the detail and the website below the detail. The second part was the warning screen detail along with FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal and US Homeland Security Investigations badge. This warning screen has also been used for Warner Home Video. As seen on DVD and Blue-Ray disc, such as The Amazing Spider Man (2012), Hotel Transylvania (2012), Men in Black 3 (2012) and others. United kingdom Warning Screens 1st Logo 1990-1995 On a Black Background the white warning text scrolls up to the top of the screen. As seen on 1990 UK Columbia Tristar VHS's to 1995 2nd logo 1995-2005 On the Blue gradient Black background the yellow Warning text scrolls up in Helvetica font Variant: Some Early and Rental VHS's have the text in Futura Font Seen on Columbia Tristar VHS's from 1995 to 2005 Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:Sony Pictures Warning Screen Category:International Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens